El regalo perfecto
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: El Nueve Colas debe encontrar el regalo perfecto para el Sabio, lo cual se le complica. Pero, ¿Qué les regalará el Sabio a las Bestias con Cola? [One-Shot] [Fic especial de Navidad para Kirumi-san]


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_Aviso: Este fic participa del juego "AMIGO SECRETO" del grandioso foro "La Aldea culta entre las Hojas"._

_Amiga secreta:__ Sakatomo Kirumi-san._

* * *

**El regalo perfecto.**

**[Capítulo único]**

_._

Un zorro gigantesco, que a pesar de su tamaño era cachorro, caminaba de un lado al otro pensativo. Faltaba poco para navidad, ¿qué le regalaría al Sabio de los Seis Caminos? Debía ser algo especial, algo que no se rompiera o gastara fácilmente, algo que fuera original, que no se consiguiera fácil y que no cualquiera lo obtenga. Un regalo especial para una persona especial.

Pero por más que pensara y pensara, y diera vueltas en un mismo lugar, no conseguía resolver el problema del dichoso regalo.

Quizá debería de pedirle ayuda a los demás Bijuus, a sus hermanos, y así podría encontrar el regalo perfecto. Si dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, imagínate las maravillas que harían 9 cabezas. Sí, definitivamente debería pedirle ayuda a los demás Bijuus... pero entonces, ellos también se llevarían algo de crédito por haberlo ayudado. ¡No! Encontraría el regalo perfecto él solito así tuviera que perder una de sus nueve colas peludas y anaranjadas en el intento. ¡Lo haría! Y en lo posible, antes de que sea Navidad.

La Navidad, según les había explicado el Sabio a las bestias, era un acontecimiento anual en el que se festejaba que él haya creado el mundo shinobi como lo conocemos, y éste se celebraba con fiestas, comidas tradicionales y sobre todo, regalos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El zorro de las nueve colas corría a toda velocidad, su trayecto estaba marcado hacia su hogar, donde lo esperaban para festejar la navidad. De su cuello colgaba una soga junto con una bolsa gris, que llevaba dentro el regalo del Rikudou. Corría por que estaba llegando sumamente tarde, demasiado tarde. Se había demorado bastante en buscar el regalo perfecto para el sabio, ¡Pero sí que había valido la pena!

En un principio había pensado en algo muy brillante, que no se consiguiera fácil y que jamás se acabara, algo fantástico. Entonces, como caída del cielo, le llegó la idea de regalarle al sabio una, o parte de una, aurora. ¡Una aurora! Esos brillos majestuosos que se alzaban en la noche frías, sobre las montañas. Así pues el Kyubi corrió hacia las montañas más cercanas, y espero en lo alto de unas montañas solitarias hasta que cayó la noche, y junto con ella, se alzaron sobre las montañas las luces de colores que tanto ansiaba el zorro anaranjado.

Sin embargo, y pese a sus reiterados intentos, no pudo hallar la manera de atrapar al menos una pequeña parte de esa energía de colores danzante. Además, luego de pensarlo más detenidamente, desistió de regalarle una aurora al Sabio porque, ¿Si no podía atraparla, entonces cómo haría para retenerla y llevársela al Rikudou?

Bufó y se sentó en la nieve, para seguir pensando qué regalarle al Sabio. Miró con odio a esas bellas e inalcanzables auroras, para luego mirar las estrellas. ¿Porqué no regalarle una estrella? Buscó en el cielo, la estrella más brillante y más bella que hubiera, y al encontrarla decidió que esa misma sería la estrella que le regalaría a Hagoromo, pero entonces, recordó que Matatabi el día anterior llevaba cosas brillantes y pequeñas en una bolsa, por lo que supuso con toda su inocencia que éstas serían estrellas.

Al día siguiente, cuando caía el atardecer, miró hacia el horizonte y vio como las nubes en torno a ese sol rojizo, se tornaban rosas o anaranjadas, fue entonces cuando pensó que quizá podría regalarle una nube, una esponjosa, agradable y especial nube de atardecer. Saltó lo más alto que pudo reiteradas veces, pero cada vez que legaba a lo alto e intentaba tomar parte de las nubes, sólo conseguía traspasarla.

Luego de varios intentos y de terminar con todas las patas húmedas, se decepcionó a sí mismo al comprender y aceptar que las nubes no eran más que vapor en lo alto del cielo.

Más tarde, continuó vagando por bellos paisajes, pensando en que regalarle a su creador, hasta que mirando al mar se le ocurrió que podría tal vez regalarle algunas conchas de mar, pero luego de mirar fijamente el mar e imaginarse al oscuro y profundo océano, desistió de tal idea.

Finalmente, quedando pocas horas para la navidad, decidió que, como ya habían fracasado sus intentos por conseguir el regalo perfecto para el Sabio por medio del cielo y el mar, sólo quedaba encontrar un buen regalo que se consiguiera de la tierra. Buscó flores gran des y coloridas, pero recordó que Son Goku ya había dicho que "le regalaría una flor a al Sabio tan hermosa y grande como él", por lo que bufó, dio un gran golpe descargando su molestia y hastío contra el suelo y continuó vagando.

En un momento dado miró hacia el cielo y se percató de que ya estaba oscureciendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cansado de buscar y luego fallar, y con el tiempo apremiándolo, comenzó a excavar en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, pensando que al menos así mataría el tiempo y que quizá si tenía algo de suerte, así podría encontrar el regalo perfecto para el Rikudou Sennin. Luego de varios minutos de excavar y excavar, al fin pudo encontrar el regalo perfecto y tan ansiado. Eso sí que fue suerte.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya casi, faltaba muy poco, unos minutos más y ya sería la hora; la hora en que podría, junto con los demás Bijuus, abrir los regalos. ¡Esa era la mejor parte de la Navidad! Además de que le mostraría su regalo al Sabio y el regalo de las demás bestias quedaría muy por debajo del suyo. Su regalo sería el mejor. ¿Será que tener la mayor cantidad de colas lo hacía el más fuerte e inteligente? Sí, definitivamente debía ser por eso.

Ya todas las bestias con cola estaban reunidas con sus respectivos regalos, moviendo sus colas, alegres y expectantes, después de todo, era su primera navidad, y quizá la última que celebrarían con el Sabio.

Entonces el Rikudou Sennin, tomándose su tiempo debido a su débil estado, entró en el lecho, donde estaban todas las bestias con cola sentadas, esperándolo. Hagoromo sonrió al ver que la mayoría de ellos tenían bolsas a su lado, seguramente regalos para él, luego llamó a uno por uno, para que éstos le dieran su regalo y así poder darles su regalo a cada uno.

—Ichibi... —pronunció el Sabio.

El aludido se hizo a un lado y dejó ver una gran estatua del Rikudou que había hecho con arena. Luego de mostrar orgulloso la estatua que él mismo había formado, y le luego de recibir las gracias por parte del creador del mundo shinobi, se acercó un poco a éste, para recibir su regalo.

—Tu regalo será un nombre —dijo el de los Seis Caminos, sorprendiendo a todas las bestias—. Tú te llamarás Shukaku. —concedió.

La bestia de una cola, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba muy contenta con su nombre. Junto con las demás bestias habían visto como el Sabio, al nacer sus hijos, los nombró con sumo cariño, y no eligiendo cualquier nombre al azar, si no que había pensado los nombres días antes de su nacimiento. Un nombre para ellos era como que los bautizaran "hijos" del Sabio, era una muestra de cariño departe del creador del mundo. Y estaban contentos de que el Sabio les tuviera tanto cariño como ellos a él.

Shukaku volvió a su lugar alegre y tranquilamente. El siguiente en ser llamado fue el dos colas, quien se acercó al Sabio junto con una bolsa de gran tamaño. El Ridukou la abrió y de allí extrajo al pequeño y de gran brillo, que el Nueve Colas supuso que eran estrellas, y lo eran, o algo parecido.

—Yo misma las afilé con mis garras. —aclaró Nibi.

Sí, tenían la forma y el brillo de una estrella, pero en realidad no lo eran, si no que con hierro y otros materiales —no pregunten como los obtuvo— Nibi fue tallándolas y dándoles forma con sus garras hasta obtener las que hoy serían conocidas como estrellas ninja. El Sabio le agradeció honestamente por tan ingenioso y bello regalo y luego procedió a nombrar a la bestia.

—Tu nombre será Matatabi —concedió.

El gigantesco gato sonrió alegre y complacido por el nombre que se le fue dado. El siguiente fue el Tres Colas, que de regalo traía conchas con preciosas perlas dentro que había conseguido al zambullirse en el océano.

—Gracias —dijo honestamente—. Te llamarás Isobu.

A continuación, el cuatro colas, sin esperar a ser llamado, se acercó alegre y orgulloso al Sabio para entregarle un ramo de flores de cerezo de gigantesco tamaño.

—Gracias, Son Goku —agradeció sonriendo. Y el cuatro colas alzó su cabeza, orgulloso de como fue nombrado.

El cinco colas, luego de ser llamado, se acercó para entregarle al Sabio ramas congeladas del sauce llorón, de modo que quedaran tiras con hojas cristalinas muy bellas. A continuación lo nombró Kokuo, y prosiguió con el Seis Colas, que con el líquido pegajoso que lo cubría, creó burbujas en las montañas más altas y frías, por lo que éstas burbujas se congelaban al poco tiempo de ser creadas y quedaban como bellas y enormes esferas cristalinas.

—Te llamarás Saiken —dijo sublime el Sabio—. Nanabi. —llamó a la bestia.

El Siete Colas se acercó y con cuidado depositó frente al Rikudo un trébol de cuatro hojas.

—A veces lo más simple tiene más significado. —afirmó la bestia con significado.

—Así es —respondió el Sabio—. Muchas gracias. Tu nombre será Choumei. —concedió.

El siguiente en presentar su regalo fue el Ocho Colas, que con sus tentáculos había conseguido corales y esponjas de mar para regalarle al Sabio, que le agradeció y lo nombró Gyuki. Por último, y como bien dijo el Nueve Colas; "lo mejor para el final", se presentó el zorro moviendo alegre sus nueve colas, con una bolsa llena de piedras preciosas que como saben encontró a último momento excavando.

—Tú te llamarás Kurama. —dijo el Rikudou Sennin.

Ya con cada una de las bestias nombradas, decidieron juntas que tendrían que guardar o poner los regalos en algún sitio juntos, y para ello eligieron un enorme pino que estaba fuera del lecho en donde celebraban la Navidad. Así fueron decorando con sus regalos el pino, arreglándolo, cortándole ramas que estorbaban y colgando sus obsequios para el Sabio sobre él.

Mientras Son Goku alardeaba cosas como "Ahora deberán llamarme el gran y hermoso Son Goku, porque ese es el nombre que me ha dado el Sabio". Matatabi sólo rodeó sus ojos bicolor al escucharlo.

—¿Porqué no pones tus diamantes y gemas en el árbol también, Kurama-kun? —preguntó Kokuo.

—Porque mi regalo irá en la cima —respondió con simpleza el zorro.

Son Goku al escucharlo dio una carcajada.

—¡Mi regalo irá en la cima! —esperó desafiante mientras ce acercaba amenazante a Kurama.

—¡Mi regalo es el mejor! ¡Yo soy el mejor, el más fuerte, el que tiene más colas! ¡Mi regalo irá en la cima! —contradijo haciendo chocar sus frentes con el Cuatro Colas.

Parecía que iban a matarse entre sí, cuando se interpuso Matatabi entre ambos para calmar las cosas.

—Ya, ya... —calló a ambos— Mi regalo irá en la cima. —espetó tranquilamente.

—El regalo de Matatabi-chan tiene forma de estrella, por ende creo que es lo que iría más arriba. —terció Shukaku.

—Pero el mío es el más etéreo —dijo Saiken.

—Los regalos de ustedes vienen en cantidad —Se metió en la discusión Choumei—. Hay muchas esferas Saiken-chan, no puedes ponerlas todas en la cima, ni llenar la punta del pino con piedras preciosas Kurama-kun, o de flores, en cambio mi regalo es único. —dijo refiriéndose a su trébol.

—Cállate, insecto —bufó el zorro.

Luego de varios minutos de discusión, se decidió que una de las estrellas de Matatabi, la más grande, sería puesta en la cima del árbol. Así Kokuo se subió sobre Isobu, y sobre éstos se subió Choumei, quien depositó sobre la punta de la rama más alta del pino, la estrella de hierro. Luego de depositar la estrella, Gyuki no tuvo una mejor idea que la de hacerle cosquillas a Kokuo, por lo que las tres bestias de chakra apiladas, cayeron estruendosamente contra suelo segundos después.

Así volvieron las chistosas discusiones —al menos eran chistosas desde el punto de vista del Sabio— entre las bestias con cola. "Ésta fue una muy hermosa navidad", pensó el Sabio en su interior, satisfecho por el resultado de la celebración.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

**Ohayo Gosaimasu, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, en serio, gomenasai, pero ya saben como son estas fechas de atareadas. En fin, Kirumi-san, espero que te haya gustado :) lo hice con mucho cariño, lamento tambié que haya sido corto pero es que las ideas y la inspiración no me daban para más, también sé que no es de los mejores fics que he escrito, pero al menos el esfuerzo cuenta. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Y sobre todo a ti Kirumi, que es a quien le dedico este fic.**

**¡Saludos!**

**¿Review como regalo por Navidad? :3**


End file.
